Fairest of Them All
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: She's still wearing her crown when she drifts asleep in his arms a few hours later. Finchel after prom.


**AN: **Unbeta'ed all mistakes are mine. I finally got my prom drabble done :). Rate M for pure smut.

She's never felt more loved. More in love. More absolutely… perfect. At first it feels like a joke, and then it sinks in that she and Finn are prom royalty. They dance and drink punch that now tastes suspiciously like Noah has gotten something into it, and maybe that's the reason she's just light-hearted enough to remind Finn that they still have a hotel room for the entire night.

As soon as she reminds him, they kind of dash out of prom. They wait and get their picture taken with the dinosaur, and they hug all of their friends goodbye. Finn messes up Blaine's hair, and Rachel tells Kurt to pretty please cover for her if her dads call asking where she is. She is engaged so she's not quite sure what else they expect her to do, but it's still easier to have Kurt lie for her than to admit that she's going to have sex with her boyfriend in a hotel room until the wee hours of the night.

Finn drives because he likes to drive because he's the man and also because her heels are a little more than insane. His truck cabin is almost too warm from the humid May night, and she can't help but run her hand along the inseam of his tux. He has his arm around her shoulders, kissing her at red lights while she gets his tie unknotted. She might undo his fly and start touching him in the parking lot, but she'll deny it later.

They're both still wearing their crowns when he presses her up against the door of their hotel room as soon as it closes, "Crowns first, Mr. Hudson," she teases him grabbing the too large piece of shiny plastic from his head. His hands are already unzipping her dress not even bothering with her crown as he tilts her chin up with his nose so that he can suck at that one spot just below her ear.

He tilts his mouth so that it's next to her ear when he whispers, "Nuh-uh, I want to have sex with my _queen_," she's not sure if he's teasing or not, but her incredibly expensive prom gown is finally loose and laying on the ground around her.

He just kind of picks her up out of her dress and shoes and carries her to the bed crown and all. She's pretty sure that he's serious about having sex with her in only her crown. He dumps her onto the bed before he shucks off his tux jacket his fingers starting to tug the buttons of his shirt undone before she leans up to pull him down on top of her. Rachel's fingers work more quickly at his buttons, and she pulls the crisp cotton out of his pants before undoing those as well.

She pushes the shirt off of his shoulders her lips immediately kissing the area between his pecs before tracing her tongue along his collarbone her hands coming down to cup his ass through the pants that are somehow still on even if they're unbuttoned and unzipped. He's resting on top of her with his forearms supporting his weight. Finn kisses her on the lips once very fiercely before he leans up to push his pants and boxers down.

She smiles up at him when she realizes he's wearing the Captain America boxers.

:.:.:

He pushes the stupid, restrictive tuxedo pants down his thighs taking his boxers with them before he does the awkward side to side shimmy to get them completely off of his long legs. Rachel's just smiling up at him the entire time her eyes nearly sparkling as much as her crown. She's only wearing her crown and some delicious, purple, lacy panties, and he's not quite sure how he's resisted taking one of her tight little nipples into his mouth up to this point. Once he's free of his clothes, Finn leans back down and immediately wraps his lips around her left nipple his tongue pressing against her sweet flesh as she digs her nails into his shoulder.

Rachel has this thing for having her breasts touch and licked and sucked on and, he's happy to oblige. One tiny hand trails down his chest scratching lightly against his skin before he can feel her wrap it around his cock. She strokes him a few times swiping her thumb across his head and making him thrust against her. "In. Me. Now." She pleads with him taking her hands away from his body to push her own panties down.

Getting the message Finn moves his hand so that he's cupping her mound his middle finger slipping between her slick folds to rub her nerves making her groan and squirm beneath him. Rachel wraps her legs around his hips so that her pelvis is tilted towards him, and she rocks against him a few times until he finally finds her opening and pushes inside.

She's tight and wet and silky and murmuring into his ear, "Fuck me, baby. Please fuck your queen. I want to feel you, Finny. I want to feel all of you." He wastes no time pressing into her again and again while she writhes around under him her mouth open into a perfect little 'O' of pleasure.

There's a tightening in his stomach, and he knows that he's going to come soon so he puts his hand between them again finding her clit with his middle finger before pressing back and forth over it a few times. Rachel leans forward to bite his shoulder suppressing the mix between a groan and scream that she lets out as her walls flutter around his length. He thrusts, once, twice more before he joins her in the land of ecstasy collapsing beside her on the bed. Rachel wiggles up next to him resting her head on his shoulder as the plastic of her crown digs uncomfortably into his skin.

He kisses her sweaty forehead brushing some of the straight, silky hair away from her face before tilting her chin up and kissing her on the lips. He pulls away so it's barely enough room to breathe. Just the idea of her face, her large brown eyes, her pouty lips, a little fuzzy in front of his tired eyes are in his focal range as he kisses her nose next, "You're the fairest of them all, my queen." She's still wearing her crown when she drifts asleep in his arms a few hours later.

**AN:** I'm going to go take a shower… that is the dirtiest thing I've written in a long time.


End file.
